Work will be continued to characterize chemically various fractions and subfractions of cannabis plant extracts and smoke condensates. Comparative studies are simultaneously carried out with tobacco as a "baseline material". High-performance liquid chromatography is being extensively applied as both fractionation and analytical tool, while glass capillary gas chromatography and its combination with both electron-impact and chemical ionization mass spectrometry are used for compound identification and quantitation measurements. Whereas basic components of both extracts and smoke have been mainly characterized due to our current efforts, phenolics and neutral polar fraction will further be separated and the corresponding structures elucidated. Simultaneous biological testing will be continued to provide pharmacological and toxicological data on the individual fractions (with and without major cannabinoids) and individual substances. Mutagenicity tests will also be carried out in collaboration.